


Announcement!!

by QueenGeekRose



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Author's Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeekRose/pseuds/QueenGeekRose
Summary: Hey guys, just a quick update about a few things.  And no, I'm not dead. Lol.





	Announcement!!

Howdy everyone! Sorry I've been so absent lately. I've been going hard at the Twitch thing, moderating some other Twitch channels, using Discord a lot, trying to manage my depression, and generally just trying to keep on top of my life for the last few months. I just wanted to post a fast little note to everyone about a few things going on over on my Twitch channel all of you might be interested in. 

First of all, if you don't know, my twitch channel is mainly gaming, usually 3-4 days a week, but I'm kicking it up for the rest of the year as much as I can to daily (probably shorter) streams. And by shorter I mean only 2-4 hours instead of 5-7. There will be a few days I fdon't stream, but not many, and most of them are because of family commitments, like my Grandparents 65th wedding anniversary party coming up in October or Thanksgiving. I'm really trying to treat this as a job and do the best I can. It is helping me break out of the funk of my depression some as well, most of the time, so I hope to see a few of you over there occasionally. 

NOW I did say _MOSTLY_ gaming. I also reserve the first Saturday of every month for a cooking stream (and usually a few games thrown in while the food cooks as well) with a lot of handy tips to help everyone in the kitchen, no matter how new or experienced you are. We sit and chat about various food topics, tea, desserts, diet, and whatever else while I do some food prep or show off whatever basic food I made ahead and made the actual dish of the day on stream. Then while it cooks, I usually talk to chat and give more tips, explain in more detail about other ways to make the dish or other things they could try, or things that would go well with the dish. I also might play a game or two, if they fit in with the theme of what I'm cooking or the method of cooking -- like in September I made Chicken Enchilada Soup in a slow cooker/ crock pot and I played some Don't Starve (which also has a crock pot that you build). 

Besides the cooking streams, I do a writing stream on the last Friday of every month (or the second to last, if the last Friday falls the very last day of the month). I read a few short stories, some of them my writing, some of them famous, out of copyright works, and sometimes work on writing new stuff right on the stream. The month of November will be daily stream of writing and gameplay mixed, with at least some of each everyday, for the ENTIRE month. 

Lastly, I do special streams and giveaways. I giveaway a LOT of games and Steam codes. I gift subscripts to my channel occasionally (I can't believe I already have enough followers to be an affiliate, but I'm nearly at 100, twice the number I needed!), and I have a subscriber wheel with other prizes as well. I'm very involved in my community, or try to be, unless I'm super focused on the game, which a few games I do have to do that with. In that case, I tend to forget to even talk to you guys, but I have sound commands for everyone to remind me, lol. I'm getting better about it too. 

Now, as I mentioned, I have plans for November to be all about writing, mostly because of NaNoWriMo, but first, I'm have big plans for October. My channel is doing an event I'm dubbing Spooptober. The games will all be 'spoopy' (not necessarily scary or horror themed, but somehow fit the time of year theme), horror, survival, or in a few cases fit more than one category. I have a charity fundraiser going through tiltify for the DBSA, just a small goal of $200 for the fall, and a ton of giveaways and surprises planned for both months. I'm also planning some cool stuff for December streams, but I haven't figured it all out yet and I want to see how these two months go first. This does mean I'm going to have even less time to write though. I do have a chapter of "Night Breezes" I've been working on, and I will continue to do so until I finish it, which will hopefully be soon, but as always, these long chapters take a while to hammer out. I'd say right now, it's maybe a quarter to a third of the way done. Now that doesn't mean, I won't get hit with a sudden inspiration and finish it faster, it just means it might be simmering in the back of my brain a bit more as I do more streams and I work on it more slowly doing a little every night again for a while. Either way, I'm still writing some as often as I can, I'm just stretched thinner over more places at the moment. 

The reason I'm letting you guys know all this is because I'm going to be kind of absent from AO3 for a bit probably, or it might seem like it. That or I'll be posting more short stories for a while and my bigger stories might seem like they are being abandoned. I promise you, they are absolutely not. I just need a little while to get my head back on straight, as far as writing goes, before I can really dive back into some of the plots. Also, I'm going so hard at the Twitch stuff right now, it's taking up most of my time. I just didn't want to disappear again and have everyone worry about me. I'm okay, just SUPER busy. I'll still try to get some writing out as I can. I'm still working on stuff, just not as fast as I was for a while. The antidepressants seem to slow me down some, but they have been helping too, so I need to stick with them. 

Well, that's all for now. I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on a little. See you guys in the comments and (hopefully) over on my twitch channel? [QueenGeekRose's Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/queengeekrose)


End file.
